Ho Chi Minh Cityball
Communist republic |language = Vietnamese |type = Cityball |image = Ho Chi Minh Cityball.png |religion = Atheism Christianity Caodaism Buddhism |affiliation = Vietnamball |friends = Sovietball Bruneiball Indonesiaball Malaysiaball Philippinesball Japanball Indiaball Thailandball Burmaball Franceball Canadaball South Vietnamball (Formally) and many socialist countryballs, non - socialist countryballs |likes = REMOVING INVADER!, President Ho Chi Minh, General Giap, Pho, Sushi, Vietnamese food tbh, Worst game ever in existence, AK-47 and AK series rifles, Soviet weaponry, weapon supplier guerilla warfare, jungle warfare, RPG, shooting down Burger's plane, advanced weapons from Israelcube, the last named Nguyen |hates = Dim Sum and Mantou |bork = Hồ Chí Minh Hồ Chí Minh / Saigon Saigon / Nguyễn Nguyễn |food = Phở, rice, noodles |enemies = Chinaball Cambodiaball (not really) South Vietnamball |intospace = Yes}} Ho Chi Minh Cityball, formerly known as Saigonball is a city of Vietnamball. It is the biggest city of Vietnamball. Ho Chi Minh Cityball was named after Hồ Chí Minh. It was once known as Prey Nokorball and later as Saigonball. History Ho Chi Minh Cityball began as a small fishing village founded by Khmer peoples. It was known as Prey Nokorball. Beginning in the early 17th century, Vietnamese settlers colonized it. In 1623, King Chey Chettha II of Cambodiaball(1618–28) allowed Vietnamese refugees fleeing the Trịnh–Nguyễn civil war in Vietnamball to settle in the area of Prey Nokor and to set up a custom house there. Increasing waves of Vietnamese settlers, which the Cambodian kingdom could not impede because it was weakened by war with Thailandball, slowly Vietnamising the area. Later the city is known as Saigonball Conquered by Franceball and Spainball in 1859, the city was influenced by the French during their colonial occupation of Vietnamball, and a number of classical Western-style buildings and French villas in the city reflect this. Saigon had, in 1929, a population of 123,890, including 12,100 French. Former Emperor Bảo Đại made Saigonball the capital of the State of Vietnamball in 1949 with himself as head of state. On 30 April 1975, Saigonball fell and the war ended. It is nowadays known as Ho Chi Minh Cityball, the biggest city of Vietnamball. It was the capital of South Vietnam. Personality Ho Chi Minh Cityball is a busy city and the largest city of Vietnamball. It is populated by more than 10 million people. Facts * Ho Chi Minh Cityball is the largest city of Vietnamball * Saigon Notre Dame, built in the 19th century by French colonists, is the symbol of the city. * It was formally known as Saigon but it is still called Saigon by many people. How to draw Drawing a Ho Chi Minh Cityball is easy: 1. Draw a red ball and add a yellow star in the middle 2. Write Hồ Chí Minh in yellow color under the star 3. Add eyes and you're done. Gallery Ho Chi Minh Cityball.png Saigonball.png|Saigonball, Ho Chi Minh Cityball's former self. Category:Cityballs Category:Vietnamball Category:Asia Category:Vietnamese Speaking Countryball Category:Cityballs of Vietnamball Category:Red Yellow